


the new trial

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [139]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mina's new trial means fun for both of you.
Relationships: Matsurika | Mina/Reader
Series: Commissions [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	the new trial

Mina has had a hard time coming up with what sort of trial to hold, but with you in mind, she comes up with something that she thinks will work rather well. It can be so difficult, getting her head out of the clouds long enough to focus on anything other than her art projects, but the way she has things set up now, she will be able to work for as long as she possibly can, until you are finally able to take her focus away from that, showing her something much more fun. No matter what, she wins.

But you are determined not to lose, eager to clear your last trial, and you go to meet up with her at the designated location, not sure how ready she will be for you when you arrive. You certainly do not expect to see her laying, stomach on the floor, butt naked, while she paints on the sheet of paper in front of her. Lazily, she looks up at you from over her shoulder, giving you a half-smile as she says, “If you’re hear for the trial, you can go ahead and get started.”

The rules are simple. You can do whatever you want to her, while she continues to paint, but you have to make her come before you do, and if you fail to make her come and either come first or give up entirely, then you have failed your trial. The rules say nothing about her art project, with Mina waving that off as it being part of the process, claiming that any times the paint streaks because of what you do to her is just part of the final painting, that it will serve as a visual representation of the trial itself.

Though you hardly understand what she is saying when she starts talking about her art, you can at least appreciate the open invitation to have your way with the attractive trial captain, and seeing her in front of you like this, it only further encourages you, getting you so excited that you have no choice but to get down to it. You strip yourself from the waist down so that you can get on the floor with her, spreading her legs so that you can kneel between them, teasing her with your fingers, already able to feel that she is fairly wet.

She must get off on simply waiting around for you, half-naked like this, judging by how excited she already is. You hope that this will not be much of a challenge, then, but you are so impatient that you do not finger her for long before you want to go ahead and get down to it. If you have permission to do whatever you want to her, of course you’re going to fuck her, pulling her up so that she is on her hands and knees. Mina barely reacts to what you do, following your lead as you set the position, but still more focused on her art.

That won’t last for long, though. You are certain of that as you put your hands on her hips, the tip of your cock pressed against her. Slowly, you begin to ease into her, testing the waters as you are almost immediately overwhelmed by how good it is, by how good she feels, tight around you. Already, you can hardly contain yourself, and as you begin thrusting into her, you realize that this might not be as easy as you originally thought it would be. Mina barely reacts to you, while you are completely overwhelmed by her, completely caught up in how amazing it feels to be buried inside of her.

A few wild thrusts in, and you’re really starting to doubt your ability to hold out for longer than her, as long as you are unable to control your moans, while Mina barely whimpers from time to time. Biting your lip, you try to steady yourself, trying to think of something else that you can do to please her in your hazy state. It comes to you not long after, realizing that, even if she has left her shirt on, there is no rule against you reaching under it, pleased to find that she is not wearing a bra.

When you start groping at her breasts, you start to get more of a reaction from her, fondling them as you resume jerking your hips forward, fucking her a bit faster now, unable to help yourself. You pinch her nipples between your fingertips, and she lets out a sudden and sharp cry of pleasure, no longer able to hide from you just how much she is enjoying herself. You roll her nipples between your fingers, teasing her as you toy with them, fucking her harder and faster as she finally gives into her lust.

Mina is completely helpless beneath you now, her art forgotten, and when you look over her shoulder, it seems to be just a blur of color, smudged paints as she has lost herself in you, before giving up on it entirely. This spurs you on, jerking your hips in an erratic rhythm, never letting go of her nipples as you do, knowing that you are pushing your own limits, but hoping desperately that she is right there on the edge as well. You are cutting it very close now, but Mina grows louder and more desperate, moaning for you, her voice louder than you have ever heard it get before, and you know that you are nearly there, just as long as you are able to hold out.

And then, with one hard thrust, you manage it, securing your victory in the trial as you push Mina over the edge, listening to the way that she screams out with the force of her orgasm. Of course, that is more than you can hope to handle, already right on the edge, and, no sooner than she has finished, you are right there with her, painting her insides white as you come deep inside of her, crying out desperately. You are soon left panting, head spinning, lost in the bliss of it all.

Mina takes a moment to catch her breath as well, but when she does, she turns to look at you again, same lazy expression on her face as she says, “Congrats, you passed. You know, if you ever wanna retake my trial, just for fun, you definitely can. Just let me know when you’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
